Cloud computing and virtual computing systems have opened a new door for hackers and other malicious users to gain control of a computer to use its processing power for their purposes and/or to gain access to any sensitive information contained on the computer. Attacks or intrusions of the computing system may compromise the integrity of the system and/or the data stored on the system. The stakes are even higher in a cloud environment, where many users share the same physical resources. Users desire cloud and virtual computing systems to operate with the same level of security as physical computing systems so that they can be confident that their sensitive information is safe.